IPod Tag Challenge Hakuna Matata
by Breakin' Dishes
Summary: I got tagged so this is my entry. Lion King-Hakuna Matata. Ten Songs. Ten different stories.


**A/n: Okay so I don't have like anything installed on this computer. Not even Microsoft word : its dead annoying. This was actually well fun :). Not my best work but fun fun fun :D I also have to say some of the songs that came up I had never heard before in my life. So they were well hard :P**

**I-pod Tag Challenge- Hakuna Matata**

**Lollipop ft Static by Lil Wayne**

This was so wrong. She had tried to fight it. He was her step brother, so they weren't related by blood, you still weren't meant to imagine doing things with them.

Her head smashed against her pillow as she inhaled deeply. This was unfair. Her mum and new step-dad were on their honeymoon living it up. Where was she? Stuck at home with her hot assed step-brother.

He wanted her too. She knew it, it was obvious, he always stared at her and well there was many _many _stolen kisses this week. The door to her room burst open, his eyes boring to hers, fire in his eyes.

"I can't take it anymore"

His eyes were dangerous and she knew what was going to happen as his lips crashed to hers.

She was going to lick him like a lollipop.

**A/n: Seriously, I didn't know how to make this NOT dirty. **

**Sweet Child Of Mine by Guns and Roses**

The sun was beating down into Mrs Montez's back garden as she rubbed a hand over her swollen stomach. Smiling she watched as her 5 year old daughter ran around the garden, her brown hair flying behind her carelessly. Her eyes were a deep brown and it brought a side splitting smile to her face.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist as she turned to find Carlos Montez. His deep Hispanic coloured skin softly stroking the expanse of her stomach.

"Gabi honey, come here"

The child ran to them smiling brightly; Carlos's eyes were full of love as he gazed at his daughter. She was defiantly something special.

**6 Minutes by Jonas Brothers**

His palms were sweating and his body shook dangerously as he ran his hands over his jacket pocket, sighing in relief as he felt the bulge over his fingertips.

6 minutes to go.

She was beaming up at him, her curled brown hair falling around her face as she let out a laugh at his expression.

"You okay, you're pale as anything"

"I'm fine"

4 minutes

His voice was hoarse as he felt the grass on his bottom gazing at the sky.

1 minutes

"Its nearly new year."

She heard the cry of the new year.

"Gabi will you marry me?"

**A/n By far the worst. The song was over so quickly I was shocked ! Ahha**

**Hakuna Matata by Lion King**

She really did love summer, there was nothing like it. She could do crazy obscene things and by next year she was still queen bee Sharpay. Her and Ryan had been as close as anything since they were sperm and egg. They danced, sang, acted and participated in crazy deeds.

They were 17 and still every summer they would do one crazy thing a day. She looked at him, smirking as they glanced at the maggots in their hands.

"Ready. Go"

They swallowed.

"That tastes GROSS"

"Hakuna Matata"

**A/n okay that was totally retarded. don't know where it came from, but its kinda funny :P**

**Lemme Get That by Rihanna**

She knew she was hot. It was no secret. The way her blonde hair fell on her clear porcelain skin, the way her full breasts looked amazing in every top she wore. The way her hips moved as she danced in clubs. So when Zeke Baylor came along, she knew she could exploit him. They had been together 4 years, and she hadn't paid for anything she now owned. He loved her, she knew that and he wanted her madly, but nothing was free these days was it?

He had just bought her a new house, away from him. He was so dim. He should know she's cheating. What does she want next? It was obvious. New furniture.

**Don't be stupid (You Know I Love You) by Shania Twain**

It was so obvious. Why didn't he just wear a neon light that flashed 'IM IN LOVE WITH GABRIELLA MONTEZ' that's why he was so jealous. Everyone knew she was hot. So many guys wanted her. She was just making sure people knew not to touch her. In retrospect the time he walked into school wearing a sandwich board saying 'Montez is mine, back off' was probably too far.

"Troy! STOP I love you just let me live my life"

He thought she was going on a date. I mean she painted her nails for gods sake! You do that when you're going on a date !

"You painted your nails though?"

"You're dim Bolton"

**Still In Love With You by Jonas Brothers**

He was so broken. Tears leaked from his crystal blue eyes as he lay on his bed. Arms tucked behind his head as he cried. 2 years. They had been together for 2 years. Did that not warrant a goodbye? Obviously not. He just went to her house. Peanut butter and Jelly Sandwiches in his hand, and then there it was. Gabriella Montez and Ryan Evans. Kissing in her kitchen.

It hurt more than everything. He was so angry, but every time he saw her smile at school the anger faded. He couldn't help it. He still loved her.

**Wearing My Rolex by Wiley**

Typical Friday for East High students. Music blared from the speakers. Drink floated around the room, grinding in the middle of the make shift room.

In the corner stood Chad a gasp at what he'd just done. Taylor was grinding against Kelsi and Martha, a smile on her face. Chad's Rolex glinting in the strobe lighting. How did this happen? He didn't remember asking her out?

Chad Danforth needed to stop drinking.

**Collapsed by Aly and Aj**

Life was interesting. One small decision ruined everything. Gabriella had realised this. She pretended to be something she wasn't, going out with Troy was the worst decision ever. She wasn't straight, she knew that. Plus, Sharpay was easy to piss off. Dating Troy after making out with Sharpay was stupid. Who cares what East High thought?

She had to fix this.

**Now You're Gone** **by Basshunters**

She had moved again. He told her it was all right. He had found Claire, she could leave with her mum. What a fucking idiot he was.

Her picture was everywhere, those gleaming teeth taunting him. Forcing him to remember what he had lost. She was all that was on his mind, it was quite pathetic really. He couldn't help himself.

Now she was gone, he realised how much he needed her. How she was all that mattered. His phone was stuck to him but there were no calls. There never were. She had moved on, didn't miss him like he did her.

He had lost her.

**How It Works: **_You take your iPod or mp3 or whatever, put it on shuffle, and write a short drabble thingy on the first 10 random songs that comes up. The catch is, you have to finish writing it before the song is over, or right when the song ends of them. Then, tag five other people._

**I** **actually had SO much fun doing this :). I got tagged again so I MIGHT do it, not sure.**

**I'm tagging:**

**EmeryPaige**

**JohnKransinskiLover**

**Runninequalslife**

**Rachrep**

**xoxMusicalxox**

**You don't have to do it :), sorry if you've been tagged already!**


End file.
